Traiciòn
by Fabiana Stephany
Summary: Pasen, lean! Les gustara


**_Capitulo.-1_**

**_Caminaba por las calles oscuras de Tokio, nadie podia verla, maldecia cuanta gente veia, la asqueaba cada asqueroso humano, en su rostro mostraba una mirada fria y escalofriante a la vez, se le veia casi fuego en su cabello. Estaba enojada y buscaba venganza.  
De un momento a otro empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia, ardia su piel al contacto con el agua, ella era fuego puro,aunque tambien manejaba los otros elementos el fuego era la que mas la distinguia. Sus ambares voltearon a una casa bastante conocida, su rostro cambio a uno de satisfaccion...  
-Te encontre...- menciono_**

**_****************************************************************************************************  
Entreabrio un poco los ojos ya que los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana, los cerro denuevo y se estiro un poco, se volvio a acomodar. Pasaron unos segundos, los abrio de golpe y miro su despertador asustada...  
-Nyyaa! no,no,no ya es muy tarde- y corrio directo al baño...despues de unos minutos salio ya cambiada con su uniforme tomo el cepillo de su tocador y se hizo sus clasicas coletas, corrio escaleras abajo y fue directo a la cosina.  
-Buenos dias hija- dijo una señora bastante parecida a la chica.  
-Aaa, si buenos dias mamá- aun corriendo por toda la cosina.  
-Sientate hija ya te prepare el desayuno-  
-Aaa lo siento mamá se me hizo tarde denuevo-  
-Bueno pero por lo menos...-  
-Adios mamá te quiero!- dijo la chica saliendo  
-Pero hija...- ollo el portazo_**

**_Corria por las calles como una desquisiada, talvez hace años no había usado su medallón pero había mantenido muy bien el habito de saber dormir como ninguna otra chica. Llego a su destino y abrio de golpe la puerta de su respectivo salón...Todos la miraron con calma y sin mencionar la tipica frase por algunos de sus compañeros "Tarde...otra vez" se tenso un poco, despues de todo no era nesesario entrar de esa manera.  
-Señorita Momomiya- le grito su maestro  
-Mmm..yo lo siento señor...¿me dejria entrar?- dijo un poco apenada- la miro con desaprobacion  
-Esta bien pero mañana temprano y nada de siestas en mi clase entendido?- dijo como amenaza  
-Ohh,si si gracias- dijo feliz y fue a sentarse a su banca (talvez esta vez había tenido suerte)  
De un momento a otro se le estaban callendo los parpados... de nuevo...  
-Oh no estupido sueño me van a reprobar por tu culpa- susurro antes de caer en el sueño_**

**_****************************************************************************************************  
Gritaba un chico en un mundo paralelo...  
-Alejate de mi, tu estas muerto- gritaba  
-Jajaja...claro que no, yo soy tu- dijo una voz masculina bastante escalofriante  
-Vete!- seguia gritando el chico desesperadamente  
-Jajaja...JAMAS...tu eres mio! jajaja-_**

**_****************************************************************************************************  
-NOOOO!..Aoyama- grito la chica despertando y alterando a todos  
-MOMOMIYA!- ahora si enfuresido su maestro. Se sonrojo un poco de la verguenza.  
-Aaa...yo- la interumpió  
-Nada de yo..salte! no quiero que vuelvas a interrumpir mi clase!- dijo gritando  
La chica se paro y fue directo a la puerta  
-Aaa..-trato de hablar pero el maestro le señalo con la mano que saliera...bajo la mirada y salio.  
-Hay no otra salida asi y me reprueban en todo el semestre- dijo sentandose en el piso, enseguida de unos casilleros. Derrepente paso un chico y se detubo al verla..  
-Gatita, que pasa? aaa ya..te sacaron de nuvo verdad?- dijo un poco burlesco  
-Jaja, si burlate- dijo la chica mirandolo  
-Hay vamos no te enojes mejor dime que paso esta vez- se recargo en los casilleros  
-No, no esta vez fue orrible, mira esque estaba dormida y...-interrumpida  
-Como siempre- dijo el chico- ella lo miro desde el suelo como diciendole "callate"  
-Bien continua...amargada- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro  
-Que?- dijo la chica un poco enijada  
-Ya, siguele- dijo y le sonrio un poco al ver que estaba enojada  
-Bien, como decia estaba dormida y derepente escuche a Aoyama gritando y una voz bastante conocida hablandole y diciendole que el era suyo...- dijo la chica en tono de preocupacion  
-Una voz? de quien?- pregunto el chico- ella lo miro un poco insegura, el se preocupo y se agacho asta quedar a su altura...  
-Ichigo, de quien era esa voz?- pregunto algo serio  
-De el...de Deep Blue- dijo  
-Que? pero el esta muerto-  
-Si lo se pero le estaba asiendo algo malo a Aoyama- dijo apunto de llorar y asi fue una lagrima empezo a caer po su mejilla  
-No, no llores gatita, solo fue una pesadilla, ven parate- la cogio de la mano para que se parara la rodeo con sus brasos y la abrazo. Ella se acurruco en su pecho y el la abrazo mas fuerte...  
-Todo va a estar bien gatita- la consolo mientras le acariciaba el pelo, ella elevo su mirada para encontrarse con sus ambares y el con sus chocolates...se quedaron asi unos segundos para despues ella decir...  
-Gracias, Kisshu- le sonrio y el hizo lo mismo  
Desde la ultima batalla los cyniclones se habían quedado en la tierra y habían vivido una temporada en el café para despues integrarse como cualquier humano y tener su propio hogar, todos se llebaban muy bien habían hecho un gran equipo, solo que claro ellos tuvieron que ocultar sus orejas. Kisshu e Ichigo se hicieron muy buenos amigos, compartian risas, llantos (por parte de Ichigo claro y gracias al estupido de Aoyama) y una que otra estupides juntos, ya que Ichigo en tiempos pasados nunca lo acepto, el se conformaba con ser su amigo y estar siempre para ella, claro no se había quedado atras ya había ternido varias novias en estos ultimos años ya que había encajado muy bien entre ellas.  
-Siempre voy a estar para ti gatita- dijo el y ella se le acurruco denuevo  
-No se desde cuando te hisiste tan tierno...pero me gusta- dijo la chica el rio un poco y quizo empujo contra los casilleros, la tomo de la cintura y la pego bastante a su cuerpo...se acerco lo suficiente a su rostro como para sentir su respiracion...  
-No creas que siempre voy a ser asi gatita- le dijo viendola a los ojos y con una sonrisa picara. Ella enrojecio por completo por el contacto, abrio un poco su boca perdiendose en sus ojos...O/O  
-Jajaja- la soltó- deja esos sonrojos para tu novio minina- se separo de ella y empezo a caminar a la salida aun riendo  
-Kisshu!- gritó- enserio me asustaste- se encamino con el- aparte yo no me sonroje- dijo algo orgullosa  
-Aja, si lo que tu digas- dijo el riendo y ella lo miro negando y con una cara divertida. Salieron de un edificio...  
-Olle a donde vaz?- dijo ella  
-A mi otra clase...tocaron ya la campana-  
-Aaa...bien...entonses nos vemos en el café- le dijo alsando la voz un poco ya que se estaba alejando  
-Bien...adios- dijo el casi gritando, ella se le quedo viendo algo confundida, en que maldito momento habían tocado la campana? valla que la había hecho distraerse...despues de unos segundos de verlo alejarse sonrio y camino hasta su otro respectivo salon._**


End file.
